


Course Correction

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: That One Building [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Drop-Out...Go Back to Art School...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course Correction

He opens his door one evening to find Sam standing there. 

Steve sighs heavily. “I’m not ready.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and steps inside, a box in his arms. “I’m not here to drag you back.” 

“Okay…” 

Sam drops the box on the bar. “Art school brochures.” 

Steve blinks, and steps forward, pulling one out to look at it. He frowns. “This one’s in Wisconsin.” 

“Yep.” 

“Sam…” 

“You can go anywhere,” Sam tells him. “You can go to art school literally anywhere you want in the country. There’s no reason to limit your options just to New York.” 

“What if I want to limit my options?” Steve asks, dropping the brochure back in the box. 

“You don’t have to stay here,” Sam points out. “There’s nothing keeping you here.” 

Steve blows out a breath. “Sam-” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Wisconsin.” 

Steve laughs a little. “There’s plenty wrong with Wisconsin.” 

“Corcoran school in DC.” 

“I’m not going back to DC.” 

“RISD in Rhode Island.” 

“No.” 

“MIT’s arts program is top notch, and Stark can write you an alumni letter of rec-” 

“Sam, I’ve already had to start over three different times since I been back, why would I wanna do it a fourth?!” 

Sam stops. 

Steve rubs his eyes and blows out a breath. “I came back and I had to start over in the twenty-first century. I started over in DC when I moved there to be near Peggy and work for SHIELD. That blew up, and I moved into the compound. That blew up, and now I’m back in Brooklyn, trying to make this work. I can’t keep doing this.” 

Silence falls over them, and Steve slumps against the wall. 

“Okay,” Sam says slowly. “Okay. So art schools in New York.” 

“Auburndale still around?” 

“No.” 

“...Oh.” 

“What about Columbia? Or Pratt?” 

Steve scoffs. “I can’t afford Pratt.” 

Sam blinks. “Uh…” 

He stops and rubs his eyes. “I...I guess I can now. I couldn’t the first time I was applying to art school, and...and Auburndale gave me a scholarship.” 

Sam sighs. “Look. The army is footing the bill. They already told you that because of your circumstances, sky is the limit in terms of education. You could literally go anywhere. Just...just think about it. Okay?” 

Steve nods as Sam passes him as he heads for the door, patting him on the arm. 

The door closes, and Steve stares at the box on the bar.


End file.
